


There are No Cishets in Pixie Hollow

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Disney Fairies, Tinker Bell (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Background Poly, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Related, Cold, Cold Weather, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misgendering, Multi, No Incest, No Smut, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Linear Narrative, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Fawn (Disney Fairies), Nonbinary Silvermist (Disney Fairies), Pixie Hollow, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Queer Families, Queer Het, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, Timeline What Timeline, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Tinker Bell (Peter Pan), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Hyacinth (Disney Fairies), Trans Male Milori (Disney Fairies), Trans Male Redleaf (Disney Fairies), Trans Male Terence (Disney Fairies), deadnames, everyone has too many gfs!, except dewey. he's gay, gfs fr everyone!, tink has too many gfs!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: You can't live in the Hollow and be a cishet. You just can't.





	1. They're Trans Guys, Brent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this self-indulgent bullshit

For a long time, there weren't any sparrow men. Pixies were the only inhabitants of the Hollow. Every one of the fairies of Neverland was considered a little woman, no matter how unladylike she might act.

That came to change.

* * *

~~Tulip~~   _Hyacinth_ paced  ~~her~~ _his_ small living room, running  ~~her~~   _his_ fingers along a soft flower petal pillow stuffed with fresh cotton harvested from the fields in Autumn.

"Tulip?" ~~Bramble~~   _Redleaf_  fluttered down from the upper level of the house. "Is something wrong?"

 ~~Tulip~~   _Hyacinth_ 's tongue seemed to swell in ~~her~~ _his_ mouth. ~~She~~ _He_ swallowed thickly.  ~~She~~   _He_ tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come.  ~~She~~   _He_ let out a frustrated groan and ran  ~~her~~   _his_ hands through ~~her~~   _his_ hair.

"Hey," ~~Bramble~~ _Redleaf_ said softly, taking ~~Tulip~~ _Hyacinth_ 's hands. "You can talk to me."

 ~~Tulip~~   _Hyacinth_ stared into ~~Bramble~~ _Redleaf_ 's dark brown eyes, then quickly looked down at the floor and allowed  ~~herself~~   _himself_ to be enveloped in ~~her~~ _his_  partner's arms. "I feel . . . wrong, Bramble."

"How so?"

 ~~She~~   _He_ sighed. "I don't know. I just- You've seen Clumsies, haven't you?"

"A couple of times, yes. Why? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No! No, no, of course not. No. I'm fine. But . . ." Another sigh. "They have more than one  _kind_ of Clumsy. Men and women. And fairies, we're supposed to be like women, but I'm . . ." The words were quiet, as though  ~~she~~   _he_ were afraid to hear them. "I'm not. It feels  _bad_ to be equated to Clumsy women. Do you have any idea what I'm talking about?"

Bramble thought for a moment. "I think I do."

A sigh of relief. ~~Tulip~~ _Hyacinth_ leaned into ~~her~~ _his_ partner's chest.

"Is there something wrong with us?"

 ~~Bramble~~ _Redleaf_ gently stroked ~~Tulip~~   _Hyacinth_ 's hair. "No. There's nothing  _wrong_ with us. We're just a bit different."

 ~~Tulip~~   _Hyacinth_ looked up. "Are you sure?"

 ~~Bramble~~   _Redleaf_ lifted  ~~Tulip~~   _Hyacinth_ 's chin and planted a gentle kiss on  ~~her~~   _his_ lips. "I'm positive."

"Thank you." There was a serene pause. "But if we aren't pixies, what are we?"

"We'll deal with that later. For now, I need to make sure that my beautiful Tulip is safe and happy."

"I'm not sure Tulip would suit a non-pixie, Bramble."

"Then what should I call you?"

Another pause. "Hyacinth."

"A wonderful name for a wonderful partner."

Hyacinth laughed as he was assaulted with kisses. "Bramble!"

* * *

While many were in support of the coining of the term "sparrow man," others were highly opposed to these non-pixies being  _ministers_ , of all things.

Then the Lady of Winter stepped forward.

"We winter fairies welcome these sparrow men with open arms, for I am one myself, and I know that my subjects still respect me despite this."

Milori had held his head high and kept his voice level, though his heart threatened to burst from his chest.

When he met with Clarion (who was not yet the queen) at the end of that day, she kissed him right on the lips and told him how proud she was of him, and how she would convince her mentor, Lucinda, to call for the recognition of sparrow men like himself. 

* * *

 It wasn't much different from when Clarion, seasons upon seasons later, called for the recognition of sprites; neither pixie nor sparrow man.


	2. Baby, It's Cold Outside

Clarion sighed. "I should probably get going," she said, picking up her bag. 

Milori looked up from his tea. "But it's freezing out there."

"When isn't it?" She picked up her coat from the rack by the door. "I've had fun, but I need to be home before dark." 

"Come, now, it's been ages since I've seen you. I've been dying for you to visit." He took one of her hands in his own. "You're already so cold."

"Well, I am in  _winter_ , Milori," she chuckled. "And anyway, Sunflower will be worried."

"She knows you're in good hands. What's the rush?"

"Hyacinth will have a fit, no doubt."

"When doesn't he? How about we keep the fire for a bit longer and cuddle up under some blankets, hm?"

"The warm seasons need me, you know."

"They can manage for one night. And you're the queen of the  _whole_ of the Hollow, not just the warm parts."

"Although, cuddling does sound nice . . ."

Milori smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll get that down feather comforter you like so much."

She helped lay the blankets and pillows out around the floor of the centre room while Milori fed the fire. Once they were situated, she leaned against his shoulder, and he wrapped one arm around her.

"You know, the other fairies might start rumours."

Milori laughed. "Let them, then."

She went to hug him, then paused. "Say, you've been wearing your binder for a while."

He sighed and hid beneath some of the blankets for a moment as he pulled off the restrictive garment.

"You didn't even protest! According to Snowflake, that's very unlike you."

He hummed. "There's something about your eyes, Clari. I just can't say no to you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You have a similar effect on me, Milori. It's as though you cast a spell on me."

"Can that spell get you to take your hair down? I miss your curls."

"Of course." She reached up pulled out her bun, letting her hair flow down around both of shoulders in curly caramel waves. 

"You look magnificent."

"You look biased."

"You can't  _look_ biased."

"And yet, here you are, looking biased."

"If you say so." He moved a bit closer rested his head on top of hers as they watched the fire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i only did abt half the song but uh,, yeahh alsdflkajsdklfhaklsjdfkjh


End file.
